One Chance
by JPNHN602
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a scientist who has worked day and night to find a cure for cancer. At long last, he thinks he's found it! But he is dreadfully mistaken as the cure suddenly becomes a destructive force that will kill every living cell on Earth if it is not stopped. He has six days left. And only one chance. ((Ok this is my first fanfic ever so yeah))
1. THE FIRST MORNING (Chapter 1)

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"(April 7th)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /You've done it./p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"...You've finally done style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you, along with a group of scientists, have just found a cure for style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /(April 8th)/p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"[In 6 days, every living cell on Earth will die. You have one chance.]p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"You wake up in a groggy mess of exhaustion, anxiety, and annoyance. You just happened to wake up a whopping ONE MINUTE before your alarm clock sounded, so you jumped a bit in your bed when it began blaring at you. You curse at it and then slam the snooze button before grabbing your clothes and your lab coat. You then proceed to take an uninteresting shower with nothing to talk about because the writer of this fanfiction really doesn't want to describe someone cleaning style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Afterwards, you walk out of the bathroom to see your older brother, Kankri Vantas, and your "bEsT fRiEnD"/Roommate, Gamzee Makara. You made the horrible mistake of asking to move in with Kankri when you were a dumbass teenager. What was wrong with you back then? Gamzee, well you didn't really let him move in at first. He was pretty much like "Hey, cool house. Where do I sleep?", and since he has to take medication daily for "The motherfucking messiahs" in his head, and you're pretty sure he wouldn't take it willingly, you decided to keep an eye on him, despite him being the second most insufferable person you know. He's always talking about miracles and old soda and clowns. He doesn't really do much other than sleep and eat, which pisses you off to no end. But no matter how many times you've called him names, or yelled at him to get a job, or anything you think would make him angry, he'd just shrug it off and go back to smiling lazily and being in a medication-induced high. In a way, you almost respected him for that, but you were pretty sure he'd take things in a different way if he weren't always drugged style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Your brother Kankri never really bothered you as a kid, he might have been a bit chatty, but he was helpful and didn't make fun of you at all (Well, at least you didn't think so back then, as you didn't know as many words as he did.). However, once he found the internet, and a specific website called Tumblr, he became this robotic assjacket who would do nothing but mutilate your ears for hours and hours on end about the most mundane things imaginable. He says he's a "Social Justice Blogger", which in your head, you have translated into "Snobby asshole who uses the most back-handed ways to insult people but then act like they're modest, good-willed people".br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Good morning, Karkat. Would you care to explain why you got out of the shower so late? You're going to be late to work at this rate. And furthermore, you look like a mess! You just made a medical breakthrough and the next day you see your friends at the lab, and you want to show up looking like a nervous wreck?" GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT. Before you completely rage at him, you take a few deep breaths to prevent yourself from choking him with his bright red sweater sleeves. You're still tired as hell and you genuinely don't feel like dealing with his shit right style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Ok, first of all, they aren't my friends. They're my co-workers. Second, I really don't fucking care about how I look right now, considering I am tired, and I JUST FOUND A CURE FOR CANCER. And thir-"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Hey best friend, would you mind if I go the motherfuck with you to that bitchtits wicked lab?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Ugh, not this again. He really isn't interested with the lab itself, as the first time he saw it, he said "It motherfuckin destroys miracles", but he has a massive crush on one of your co-workers. His name is Tavros style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Tavros, despite his childish look and slightly annoying stutter, is a pretty decent guy. He's 29, but he still plays Pokemon and likes Peter Pan, so you guess you can call him the biggest geek out of all your Co-Workers. He's a cancer researcher, like yourself. However, he works better with animals than people. When you found out the cure works on animals, he had this dorky ass, toothy grin plastered on his face for the rest of the day. You can kind of see why Gamzee would find him cute, but he may or may not have a girlfriend. Her name's Vriska Serket. You aren't really sure if they're dating, but they hang out a lot. Apparently they're childhood friends. Sometimes she's a huge bitch to both Tavros and the rest of your co workers. One time she released a jar of spiders into the lab, some of them biting Tavros and a few others. The venom wasn't really dangerous, but it made everyone who got bit feel nauseous for the rest of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"No Gamzee. I still have some fucking work to do at the lab. You can fap your dick off to Tavros another time," That made him blush, which was easy to see since he didn't have that stupid clown makeup on his face yet. You make a mental note to laugh your ass off at his flushed face when you get back. You really aren't hungry, so you just put on your shoes and walk out of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"See you pricks at 8."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /You walk out of the door, and pick up the daily newspaper. It has your face on the front page and the title "THE BREAKTHROUGH: SCIENTISTS FIND CURE FOR CANCER". You didn't read the rest, as you already knew what happened. You place it in the passenger seat of your car and drive off to Prospit Laboratory./p 


	2. THE FIRST CHOICE OF MANY (Chapter 2)

(April 8th)  
>As you were driving, you stopped at a red light, and began observing the streets. To your left, you saw a group of twelve kids of multiple races walking to school. They all looked young, around 13-15 years old. One kid was wearing a masquerade mask and trying to perform what looked like a magic trick, but the others ignored him. One kid was holding a stone head that was, at least from this distance, very well made. There was a boy in a dress that was pestering the skinny boy with the bust, but the skinny kid ignored him while also looking like he wanted to punch him. A girl with curly, dark brown hair punched both of them. You smile a little. You miss your younger days, when you would yell at all of your friends, but they'd just laugh and make you more angry. You think you've matured since then, but you still yell at Gamzee and Kankri constantly.<p>

*HONK HONK BLAAAAAARE*

FUCK. You snap out of your daze and drive quickly. The 20 minute drive here occasionally makes you hungry on the way there, and today was one of those days. Shitfuck. You ignore it and continue driving.

Once you park at the large gray building with clashing yellow doors that you always look forward to, you grab your things and walk through the golden doors. You still have no idea who the fuck made that design choice, but god damn, you're a busy guy. You don't have time to deal with the external color choices of buildings.

You walk into the lobby, where people can wait and talk to one of the staff members and whatnot, you are greeted by all of your co workers standing in front of you. A large banner behind them reads "WELL DONE!". They had brought in a cake that one of your co workers, Jane, had made and holy shit you want some.  
>You feel like a teenage school girl on PMS right now. At this point you don't really care, since you've been craving something sweet for quite some time and you haven't had the time to buy something with sugar in it that wasn't fucking Faygo. You absently note that the stock poster to your right is skyrocketing.<p>

Apparently, your coworkers wanted to surprise you for your big accomplishment. And god fucking damn, they won't let you tell the truth. When you said that this wasn't just your accomplishment, since, you know, it fucking wasn't, they just laughed and told you to stop being modest and enjoy the party. You sigh and think 'Fuck it'. The owner of Prospit, Ms. Dolor, said that you can work if you want to, but there isn't anything specific you really HAVE to work on. You decide that after eating some cake, you'll get straight to doing your job. You grab a slice and scarf it down before cleaning your shit and heading toward the door to the lab. Most of the people who had been in the lobby had scattered, although some of them are just taking their sweet ass time chatting away. Some girls that work there are giggling away and talking about something you couldn't be bothered to remember. You're about to open the lab door before a girl named Jade walked up to you, smiling.

"Hey Karkat! So... Since there isn't really anything to do today, I'm inviting people for drinks, on me! Think you can join? I mean, you are the one who's basically led to the cure for cancer and all. I think you deserve something for all of this, although, you did seem to enjoy that cake a whole lot!" She giggled. Jade gave you a list of who's coming, which consisted of her brother, John, two people you've heard about who don't work here named Rose and Dave, Tavros (wait, he drinks? Huh.), a lawyer that you're friends with, Terezi, and the daughter of Ms. Dolor, Kanaya. Jade said you can bring someone else if you want, so you might go and bring Gamzee along so you can-

Wait.

What the fuck is wrong with you? You JUST TOLD YOURSELF EARLIER THAT YOU WERE GOING TO WORK. Who the hell drinks this early, anyway? Hmm, but it's been a while, you guess.

What do you do?

Karkat: SKIP WORK.  
>or<br>Karkat: REFUSE OFFER.

((Ok, so now the story is going to branch off into sections. The next two chapters will both be the third chapter, just Karkat either skipping work or refusing. The chapters will have the same names as the choices above. Sorry about taking a month to actually update this, this chapter is absolutely horrible. So yeah, sorry :|. The kids at the beginning of this chapter are the OCs I was talking about. They don't really do much, and you won't really get them unless you know about them *Cough*SYDNEY*Cough*. Actually, they do absolutely jack shit other than die, so yeah. Their names aren't going to be said outright, but I can give details about them later if you want. See you in the chapter 3's :) ))


End file.
